


Too many degrees

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Brothers, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Ocean, Some Humor, Summer Vacation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Days in Gotham are too hot for their sanity so Roy decides to save them and hit the beach.Jay's not exactly thrilled with the idea. Until he is.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 81





	Too many degrees

Roy, for the ever living grace of existence, couldn't get how Jay lived through the disgustingly warm and humid Gotham nights in that suit of his, yes, with the helmet on.

No, he didn't have air conditioning in there, Roy checked himself. Merely a military grade air filtering system which made it easier. Still.

"We're hitting the beach." Roy states the next morning, already feeling the T-shirt he wore sticking to his back as he meets Jay in front of his favourite bakery. At seven fifteen in the morning. 

Jay merely graced him with a confused look.

"Why would I want to hit the beach?" He asks, holding a freshly baked croissant in one hand and a heavenly loaf in the other. 

Roy ignored that question. Just seeing him handle two hot baking goods as if they wouldn't melt his skin off was too much for him to handle so early in the morning.

He stopped at the nearest coffee shop for iced coffee, double the cup size and double the ice, thanks.

"I get you came back from the dead and your temperature handling skills are out of this world now, but it's a million degrees out, the humidity is killing me, and it's a perfect day to throw yourself in salty waters."

Roy couldn't believe he had to explain his idea to Jay as he packed a few towels and some sun screen in a bag, a few things in the portable cooler and then dragged everything, including Jay, out his apartment Jay followed him to, mostly out of courtesy.

"Besides, it's a day off, I'm not letting you waste it on shutting yourself into your place with that bread just to dismantle your entire weapon collection for the forthy sixth time this week to keep it clean." Roy says as he loads everything on his newest bike, a cruiser beauty Jay had taken a liking to. 

Jay could feel his cheeks warm up a bit at that statement.

"A clean gun is a useful one, asshole." He mutters over his piece of pastry, so soft and melting on his tongue.

"True, but not today." Roy straps the cooler on the bike, turning to Jay with a smile as he all but plants him on the passenger seat with surprisingly no efforts on Jay's side to break his arms for that. 

"Take a shower, hit the pool, sit in the fridge, why do I have to accompany you to the beach and who made you in charge of my day off?" Jay says as Roy hands him a helmet. 

"Jason, Jaybird, Birdie boy, just-"

"Call me that one more time and I'll be testing out my latest gun on your bow." The younger of the two warns as he straps the helmet securely, before focusing on his food again. 

"I'll lend you my target for that." Roy states, hopping on the vehicle himself.

"Don't wipe your fingers on the seat."

Jay wiped them on Roy's shirt just to make a point.

Roy barely kept himself in check not to laugh out loud. He's pretty sure Jay had a tissue somewhere on him. That's what he gets for being nice.

"Why did you get a cruiser, of all things?" Jay asks as they hit the road.

"Planning on retirement?" 

"No, I saw it and I got it. It's useful for trips like this, as it turns out."

"Only you would get a bike as if it were a grocery lift..."

"The seats are nice so be quiet."

Half an hour later, Roy pulled on the more popular beach for people in their lines of work. Meaning, somewhere godforsaken and not the most approachable beach on this part of the coast.

So okay maybe a swim wouldn't be that bad today. The salty air coming from the ocean did tempt Jay into considering a plunge.

Down on the only non life threatening patch of the otherwise rocky cliff were Tim, that Bart kid and-

"Son of a-" 

"-beagle-" Roy chirps as he takes of his helmet. 

"Did you plan this?" Jay turns to Roy.

"The beach day? Sure. Ever since yesterday evening when I almost died of heat stroke seeing you in your outfit."

"Funny. I meant-" 

"Oooh, you mean Kon? Nah, that's just coincidence."

"... We're at the Titan's Tower."

"Your point? It's a beach. With no stranger on it."

"Kon's with the Titan's." Jay points out. 

"Not like he's here all the time." Roy counters, hauling the towels over his shoulder. 

"Just the time you decided a swim would be nice, huh?" 

"It happens. I don't have their schedule."

"Roy-"

"Oh my bows and arrows, Jay, would you give it a rest, I didn't know he'd be there, it's too hot to think and I just want you to relax for one day!" Roy grins towards the end of his rant.

"Besides, his crush on your ass is cute-" A pebble hits him in a non lethal spot- "live a little."

"Yeah, last time he saw me, he almost died of embarrassment." Jay states, flat. "Have you considered seeing me here would not be good for him?"

"Says who?" Roy asks as he gives Jay the bag with the sun screen and the extra towel. "Last time I checked, you didn't blow him off and building up a little immunity in your presence will be good for him."

Down on the beach, Bart cranes his neck to see who parked a bike up there.

"HeyguysIthinkIseeRoyandJason." He says, jumping a bit.

Tim merely takes a long sip of his coffee. Seated deep in the shades of the sun shade, he fumed silently, being forced outside into this ungodly heatwave instead of typing away at the computer in his properly air conditioned room of the tower. Roy and Jay arriving changed that, though.

This might be an entertaining day after all.

He turns, looking over his shoulder to find Kon, who is measuring some distance with his thumb.

"Hey, Kon." He calls, loud enough for the half meta human to hear him which is barely speaking volume with an extra tease layer on it.

"Jay's here, too."

Kon, who was about to leap majestically off the edge, may have landed in the water a little less gracefully than intended.

Bart blinked in his general direction.

"Didheseriouslyforgethehaspowers?"

"I'd give that a ten out of ten reaction." Tim says, pushing his shades up.

Bart merely gave him a look.

"You'reevilsometimesyaknow?"

"Maybe."

"Thinkweshouldgivethemsomeprivacy?"

"OH MY GOD, BART!" Kon yelled from the bottom of the cliff, probably making the water boil.

Tim coughed on the next sip.

"Who is the evil one here now?" Tim raises an eyebrow, amusement radiating off him. 

"Just asking." Bart slows down a bit.

"So how's the water, guys?" Roy asks as he finally reaches them, Jay refusing to give away the secret quick path down the rocks while slowly walking behind him. Little shit.

"Might be a bit warm now." Tim says.

"It's fine!" They hear Kon again.

"Nevermind, then." Tim says as he gets up to greet his brother and take the towel for him. He suspects Jay saw Kon crash land into the ocean.

"You okay down there?" Jay asks as he leans over the edge.

"Absolutely." Kon breaks out into a grin, with Jay following with one of his own. It was that catchy.

"How's the water?" Jay asks, seemingly completely forgetting about everything else.

"Come down and find out for yourself." Kon says, shaking his head to get the droplets out of his face. 

"Don't mind if I do." Jay mumbles, amused. 

Roy made an impressed face. "Well that turned around quick."

"Nah, Kon's just panicking." Bart says, putting the cooler down, having zipped up to get it.

"Oh, good, Jay is, too."

"No way."

"Bart, I apologise, and thank you for dragging me out in this godforsaken heat." Tim says, sipping on a new iced latte, only he knew where it came from.

"Hey, no probs, man." Bart smiles.

Maybe next time Tim won't be such a drama queen when Bart schedules a beach day. 


End file.
